Just Give Me A Reason
by MyFangirlingWays
Summary: There just wasn't any love between them. Not anymore. NaLu.


**Hi! MyFangirlingWays here! So this is my first song whatchyacallit story and first angst/hurt, too! Which is weird 'cause I'm all about humor. Anyway, hope it's not too OOC and that you enjoy! :)**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, PLEASE! I LIKE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK AND I ALWAYS REPLY :D**

 **For those waiting for my update on "All The Reasons Why": Sorry, XD this got me a bit side-tracked. I just really wanted to try it out. :)**

 **Disclaimer: You all know if I owned Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy would already be making babies.**

* * *

She felt so cold.

Opening her eyes, she turned around on the bed to see that Natsu had his own back to her, facing the wall. He had made it so they were as far apart as the bed allowed.

Lucy felt her heart ache a bit, though this was not a new occurrence. Not bothering to go back to sleep, she quietly got up and left to the kitchen. Lucy turned on the kettle and waited for it to heat up. She took a cup down from the cupboard, put in some grinder coffe, and poured in the hot liquid when it was ready.

Sighing, Lucy picked up the mug and walked towards the table, taking a seat and drinking it in silence. She heard footsteps and a few seconds later Natsu appeared. The blonde looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes and took a small sip of her coffee.

A cold, uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Neither made an attempt to break it.

"I'm off," Natsu said, leaving the kitchen with a bagel in one hand and headed towards the door. She nodded, though it was pointless.

He was already gone.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lucy willed her tears away. She wouldn't cry. Not again. She should be used to this already. It had been the normal routine for the past few weeks.

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

Standing up, Lucy walked to her desk, leaving her breakfast. She had decided. She took out a paper and a pencil.

'I can't do this anymore.'

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

With a trembling hand, she began to write.

 _Natsu, you know I love you. I always have and I always will._

 _But things have changed. We've been ignoring it, and I can't handle it anymore...I just don't think we're meant for each other. I think it's time we face the truth and_

Against her wishes, a teardrop fell, staining the paper. Lucy quickly wiped away any remaining tears and continued.

 _go our seperate ways. Please, we can always be friends. This...I hope_ this _doesn't change our relationship. If it does, it will be for the better._

A choked sob escaped from her and Lucy dropped the pencil, unable to hold it in any longer.

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

After her tears came to a stop, she picked up the pencil and finished her letter.

 _I'm sorry, but please realize that I'm doing this for us...I just don't want to hurt you anymore._ I _don't want to hurt anymore._

 _Forgive me for my selfishness._

 _Lucy_

She stared at the paper in her hand, a numb feeling running through her. Steeling her back, she rose from her seat and left the letter where she was sure he'd find it; on the kitchen table. Lucy hesitantly placed a hand on it, tracing his name with her fingertips.

"What're you doing?" Lucy's head and hand shot up, as if she was caught. There, in the entrance of the kitchen was the pink-haired boy she used to love.

She stammered, taking a step back. "I-I thought you were going somewhere."

Natsu shrugged. "Didn't feel like it, so I came back. What's that?" He pointed at the paper. Lucy reached out to hide the letter, but he was there first, lifting it up to read.

" _Wait_! _Natsu_ —"

"You were gonna leave?" His voice was emotionless, his back stiff and turned away from her.

"N-Natsu, I can explain—"

"You were gonna leave." This time, it was a statement. For the third time that day, tears sprung into her eyes. She didn't bother trying to get rid of them, though.

"Yes." He abruptly turned to look at her, his eyes dark and piercing.

"Why?"

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

"You've already read about it."

"I know what this says!" He shouted, crumpling the paper in his fist. He lit it ablaze and soon it was nothing but ash. Surprised by his sudden outburst, Lucy stepped back, her eyes wide. If he saw the fear in her eyes, he didn't show it. "I want _you_ to tell me _in person_ how you feel."

"Natsu..."

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

"There's just no more...I don't feel anymore..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. The blonde dropped her head, tears streaming down her face. All of a sudden, she felt a strong, calloused hand tilt her chin up gently. She found herself looking into a pair of dark, onyx eyes. So many emotions swirled within their depth and Lucy shut her own eyes.

"Luce..."

 _I'm sorry I don't understand_

 _Where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine_

 _(Oh, we had everything)_

Natsu cradled her face with his hands. "Lucy...open your eyes. Look at me...please," he pleaded, his voice breaking. He hated seeing her cry. Every tear that dropped from those beautiful eyes of her's was like a stab to his heart. "Please...tell me, Lucy..."

 _Your head is running wild again_

 _My dear we still have everythin'_

 _And it's all in your mind_

"Natsu!" She snapped, breaking away from his embrace. Her eyes blazed with fury and so many other emotions Natsu couldn't name. "You _know_ what's wrong! Th-this... _this_ ," she gestured wildly between them, "just doesn't work!" The stellar Mage finished with a huff. She calmed down, taking a deep breath. " _We_ don't work."

"No." Natsu shook his head, unwilling to accept this. He attempted to get closer to her, to show her that they did. "That's not true."

 _(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

 _You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

'It is,' he thought. 'But that doesn't mean I want it to be.'

"We're meant to be, Lucy," he argued weakly.

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_

 _Between our love, our love_

 _Oh, our love, our love_

"You're wrong, Natsu, and you know it." Lucy spoke quietly, crossing her arms and dropping her gaze. The fire in her dimmed to a glowing ember. "We're just not compatible with each other anymore. We've been in denial and it's time we finally accepted the truth." Her head lifted, those broken-hearted brown eyes tearing his very soul apart.

When did it all go wrong? Where did they go from being best friends to this? They used to be so happy together, enjoying every moment spent with one another.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu..."

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

"We can't just give up, Luce," Natsu pleaded. He reached a hand out to her, which she ignored.

Lucy shut her eyes, shaking her head, feeling her past anger growing once more. "You just don't get it, do you?" She yelled, the tears slipping past her closed lids. "We can't give up something we never had!"

 _I never stopped_

 _You're still written in the scars on my heart_

"Ever...ever since that fight we had three weeks ago, we grew distant," Lucy said. "Nothing's the same anymore, and I don't think it ever _will_ be the same." She recalled back to that fated day; the insults they flung at one another and all the yelling. Eventually he had stormed out of the house and didn't return for the next couple of days. During that time, she had drowned her misery in tubs of ice cream and never ending tears.

 _You're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

"No!" This time, Natsu didn't wait for her permission; he marched forward and pulled Lucy—his Lucy—into his arms. Holding her by the shoulders, he gently shook her, hoping to knock some sense into her. "We can do this! We can make this work! W-we can't...we can't..." The pink-haired man tried desperately to show her they were okay, but how could when he didn't even believe himself?

Natsu felt warm drops of water running down his face.

 _Oh, tear ducts and rust_

 _I'll fix it for us_

 _We're collecting dust_

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," he whimpered. "I-I was just so mad and jealous—"

"You had nothing to be jealous of, Natsu!" She argued, her fire returning. "You accused me of cheating on you just because some guy came up and hit on me! Do you know how much it hurts to see that your own boyfriend won't trust you?" Lucy glared up at him, remembering all the anguish he had caused her.

"I'm sorry! It's just, seeing you with that guy made me feel—I thought you were going to leave!" He defended himself. By the expression of shock on her face, he had revealed more than he should have. "I...I thought you were gonna leave me, Lucy..." He said in a hushed voice. Natsu searched her eyes, willing her to believe him.

"You're just so," he continued,showing her all his fears and vulnerabilities. "you're so perfect, Licy, and, and you could be with any guy you wanted, but you chose me." Cupping her face, he gazed deep within her beautiful eyes. "You chose me, even though I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you, but I want you. And that's why I get so jealous when I see you with other guys. I get so insecure and, and..." He closed his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"I still can't forgive you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"But—I—no—"

He couldn't find any more reasons.

 _But our love's enough_

 _You're holding it in_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _No, nothing is as bad as it seems_

"I'm sorry, Natsu."

"I'm sorry, too, Lucy."

 _We'll come clean_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

Raising her hands, she placed them on his and pushed his grip off of her. She paused, looking deep within his eyes, those dark eyes of his that she used to love seeing. The same ones that used to hold such love and joy, the ones that instantly lit up whenever they were together. Now...now they were dull and lifeless. Lucy turned, preparing to leave.

 _It's in the stars_

 _This is for you._

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _This is for me._

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _This is for us._

 _And we can learn to love again_

"I'm sorry, Lucy..."

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

"but I won't let you leave."

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just—?

No. She continued on. It must've been her imagination.

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

"I won't let you go, Lucy," Natsu repeated, the statement firmer and louder this time. She froze.

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

"Natsu," she turned to him, her eyes watering for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "Don't start this again, please, I beg of you."

 _That we're not broken just bent_

He strode over to where she was, every movement confident and calculated. A familiar feeling rose up in her chest when she saw the determination and fire within the murky darkness.

"Please don't...Natsu." She held up her palms, as if trying to force him away without physically touching him. He kept coming, taking her hands into one of his own. He was right there. Right in front of her.

 _And we can learn to love again_

She could smell his woodsy, outdoorsy kind of scent washing over her, his natural heat warming her coldness.

Natsu dipped his head, pressing his forehead against her's—the simple, what-used-to-be common gesture breaking her. Her head fell against his firm chest and she sobbed. She sobbed her whole heart out.

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

"Luce..." Her tears came down rapidly, soaking the shoulder of his shirt instantly. Her hands wriggled out of his hold and came up to clutch the fabric of his coat.

"W-why are you doing this?" She cried. "Why d-do you want to keep hurting me?"

"Because Lucy...I still...I still love you."

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

Natsu wrapped an arm around her small waist, enveloping the fragile girl in his strong embrace. "I still love you, Lucy Heartfillia." He bent his head, resting it on top of her's. The fire Mage lifted it back up when she raised her gaze to meet his.

She peered up at him beneath her golden lashes, examining him. He stared back, unabashed.

 _Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

Taking a shaky breath, he summoned up the rest of his courage and continued. "And I know we...you still love me too."

 _And we can learn to love again._

* * *

 **They say each other's name a lot...anyway...tell me what you think. :) I'm totally fine wth criticism.**


End file.
